


Family Game Night.

by wow_thats_angsty



Series: Sander Sides but it's Slice of Life. [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Background Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders is Extra, Deceit | Janus Sanders is So Done, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Little Shit, Gen, Janus sanders is a magic the gathering god, Logan and Roman are dickheads who play Magic at three am, Logan and Roman are the worst, Logan sanders is a shithead, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Roman is a petty bitch, The dark sides play shit like strip poker, Virgil can't look at a joycon the same., Virgil can't play Mariokart, Virgil mentions strip poker, at roman, like that but with a joycon, logan threw a paper ball, please help him, remember that in LNTAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wow_thats_angsty/pseuds/wow_thats_angsty
Summary: Logan and Roman are incredibly competitive.Read: the author has a really competitive family and is projecting. Also, the author really likes Magic: The Gathering and a couple of Nintendo titles.
Series: Sander Sides but it's Slice of Life. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021257
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Family Game Night.

**Author's Note:**

> I will write the strip poker work if y'all want me to. I'll do it. Your wish is my command. Just comment whether or not you want it.

The dark sides, to everyone’s surprise, were not very competitive. They all considered themselves the losers of the game anyway since they were Thomas’s dark sides. They would always be shunted to the background. They joked and teased but it never got serious. The most competitive out of all of them was Remus. And even then he’d just be mildly passive-aggressive for a day and then he’d return to normal. Or as normal as he could be because this is Remus we’re talking about. 

The light sides, more specifically Roman and Logan, were a different story. Roman has cried, more than once, over losing Monopoly to Logan. Patton tried to comfort him but he refused to talk to anyone for a week. And Logan wasn’t any better. He’d gloat anyway he could, intentionally or unintentionally. Logan also got unnecessarily upset over losing games, specifically when he would lose to Roman. He would throw verbal low blows at Roman or do little things to inconvenience him. Both were sore winners and sore losers; Virgil found it simultaneously amusing and pathetic.  
\-----  
“You bastard!” Virgil could hear Roman shouting from his room. It was three am and Virgil was trying to pretend he was asleep and not rewatching the office bloopers again. He began walking down the stairs. Slowly, as not to alert the other two of his presence. There was this sort of rivalry between Roman and Logan; the one specifically about games. Not a joking one, a legit rivalry; Roman had described it as, “A burning hatred for the walking encyclopedia.” 

When Thomas had gotten a Nintendo Switch, well, their rivalry only got worse. 

First, it was Super Smash Bros. Logan spent hours leveling up and using carefully crafted strategies to try to win only to lose to Roman’s button mashing. Roman gloated and even created a small trophy that read, “World’s Best Super Smash Player.” Logan threw it out as soon as he saw it. 

Then it was Mario Party. Patton enjoyed playing it but Logan and Roman were still so unnecessarily competitive. Often trying to sabotage each other during mini-games. 

Then it was MarioKart. Virgil now hated playing any sort of game with Roman and Logan. He would never look a joy-con the same. Never. Not after one was thrown at Logan’s head. Anytime Roman or Logan offered to play any sort of competitive game. Even a game with the slightest bit of competition, Virgil would outright decline. 

Then it Animal Crossing: New Horizons. Virgil thought he safe. He thought it was just a cute little game. Nothing more. He was such a fool. ROMAN AND LOGAN JUST HAD TO BE DICKHEADS. 

“THAT SPOT IS NOT WHERE THE MUSEUM IS GOING! IT’S TOO FAR AWAY FROM ANY OF THE RIVERS OR THE BEACH! IT’LL BE HARD TO BRING NEW SPECIMENS TO BLATHERS!” Logan shouted at the top of his lungs. Over Animal Crossing. Over the placement of a fictional museum. In a video game.

“I DON’T CARE, IT TIES TOGETHER THE TOWN SQUARE VIBE I’M GOING FOR! FUCK OFF, EGGHEAD!” Roman shouted at the top of his lungs. Over Animal Crossing. Over the placement of a fictional museum. In a video game. They were so controlling of the island. They summoned an entirely new console for Virgil and Patton to play on because they were “getting in the way.” 

Then Thomas got into Magic: The Gathering. Virgil thought he knew fear, being the literal embodiment of anxiety. But he felt pure, unadulterated terror anytime he saw Logan pull out his deck within 20 feet of Roman. Fortunately for him, Roman and Logan slowly became more civil while playing Magic. Or more civil than they usually were. They were still bad sports. His insurmountable dread turned into mild anxiety when he saw them play.

But Virgil never doubted that they cared for each other. They were just asshats sometimes.

Virgil came down from his room, expecting some sort of big argument over Thomas’s wellbeing. What he found was Logan and Roman playing, shocker, Magic: The Gathering. Playing Roman playing a red deck and Logan playing a blue deck. Logan was smirking and Roman had stamped his foot, “I hate that you’re so good at this.” Roman then sat down on the floor again. “Here’s a tip, Roman; maybe put more than two instants in your deck and maybe you won’t lose.” 

Logan turned to see Virgil before scolding Roman, “I told you to be quiet or else we’d be caught.” 

“The two of you should be asleep. And this is coming from me. Why are you playing that card game at-” He looked at his phone even though he was well aware of the time, “3:48 am?” Virgil said. 

Logan adjusted his tie, “Would you like to participate? We’ve been looking for another player for a whi-” 

“Not interested.” Virgil said, making his way to the stairs again. “Just don’t be loud and I’ll be fine.”

“Actually Virgil,” Roman started, “I think you’d enjoy the game, I thought it was just a weird nerd game as well, but it’s like…” He thought for a moment, trying to gather his words. “A great battle. For the glory of… yourself… I guess?” Roman grabbed Virgil’s hand, “Come on, please?” 

Virgil groaned and said, “Fine, I’ll try, but I’m not sticking around if I don’t like it.”

Virgil watched them play the game and got more and more interested as the time passed by. He was still an aspect of Thomas and tended to like the same things he liked. 

“Alright, the two of you have my attention. I think I know some of the rules through osmosis but I still need to learn them.”

Logan started, “This game is different from other card games-”

Virgil nodded, “Oh yeah, I could tell as I watched you play.” 

Roman raised an eyebrow. “Why do you know that?”

Virgil sighed and said, “Never play poker with Deceit. It’ll end very badly.”

Both of Roman’s eyebrows were raised now. “You played poker...a game where you have to bluff...with the side literally named Deceit?” 

Virgil snorted, “To be fair, it was strip poker and I was very drunk.” 

Logan was the shocked one now, “Strip poker? You-” Logan said pointing to Virgil, “-played strip poker? And it was strip poker while you were intoxicated AND while you were playing with the physical embodiment of lies. Virgil, I don’t cuss often, four-letter words tend not to convey what truly I want to say, but Virgil what the fuck?” 

Virgil shrugged. “I was drunk. And that bastard swindled my nice headphones off of me.” He put his fist in his palm when he mentioned Deceit taking his headphones. 

“Oh how sad. Poor you. Play stupid games, win stupid prizes I guess.” Roman said yawning. 

Virgil rolled his eyes and said, “Well, I guess I’m going to bed early.” 

Logan got up from his spot on the floor, stretching a bit as he’d been sitting for some time. “I suppose I should try to sleep as well.”

Each side walked to their respective room and passed out.  
\-----  
Logan had managed to teach Virgil how to play. Virgil decided on a black deck because he liked the skulls. It became regular for them to play. Sometimes they’d play three-person matches. Sometimes it would be between two sides. It was kinda their thing. Until Janus showed up.  
\-----  
Janus, like Virgil, didn’t understand why Logan and Roman were so competitive. It frightened him, honestly. 

Janus, unlike Virgil, was a master at Magic. He’d been playing ever since Thomas showed an interest in Magic. Before Thomas even learned the rules of the game! He played a black deck as well (obviously). And he could kick ass with his perfectly crafted black deck. So what was a snake boi to do? Tell them the truth that he knew the rules in and out, could kick their asses and watch them cower. Or the more fun option of playing dumb and watching the color slowly drain from his friends’ faces as he tore through them like tissue paper. Janus was going to pick option two.  
\-----  
He played Virgil first. Virgil was a good sport and asked for tips about bettering his deck. He’d only been playing for two or so months, sporadically at that, but he still wanted to become a better player.  
\-----  
He played Logan next and, to his surprise, Logan was a good sport. Not exactly good, Janus could tell he was still bitter. But after the horror stories Virgil had told him about Logan and Roman, he was pleasantly surprised. He’d asked Logan about it and Logan responded, “I only do it to indulge Roman. He will always need an antagonist to oppose him. I’m willing to be that antagonist if it keeps Roman at bay.” Janus could tell he was lying. That was surely a reason, just not the only one.  
\-----  
Janus played Roman next. Janus won, by a lot. Roman, often forgot to read his cards rather deciding he knew his deck well enough and skimming over them. Roman accused him of cheating. Janus offered another game, and he said that they could cut one another’s decks. Roman still lost. Roman was probably the worst out of all of them. He didn’t talk to Janus for a week. And he refused to want to play any Magic games with Janus.  
\-----  
Then Patton offered Family Game Nights. If Logan or Roman decided on acting up or being hostile, they wouldn’t be allowed to play that night. Their rivalry simmered down into mild pettiness over a couple of weeks. Until Remus started showing up more. Now they had a mutual enemy. Virgil thought he was scared of Roman and Logan fighting. Now they were a force to be reckoned with. They were instantly frightening when they worked together. Virgil decided that he preferred their mutual pettiness over eerily quiet Roman and creepy Logan just kinda staring at Remus from time to time, watching his every move. But that simmered down as well. Both of them returning to their mild pettiness. 

Thomas was unaware of this rivalry. He’d commented on how great it was that all of them got along. Virgil had said, “I still get worried whenever someone suggests we play Mariokart, Thomas. It wasn’t always like this. Just be grateful that it is.” Thomas looked confused but took Virgil’s advice.


End file.
